


Werewolf

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Promptober [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Multi, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: After the New Moon in Louisianan Jeremy is in need of solitude with his inner wolf for a little run. Austin, his home, has the best place to get the energy settled.





	Werewolf

Finally Jeremy could breath. They had gotten back to Austin that evening and he was ready to go for a nice long run, hopefully seeing his friends when he came back home from the trail he’d usually run. 

Michael sometimes helped Geoff and Jack with their Autumn barbecue but the ghoul usually sat around and drank with the others. Fiona, the AH resident ghost would be joining them for her first toast to the spooky month. 

It took a minute for Jeremy to shed his clothes, Michael helping him fold them on one of the lawn chairs before the smaller man shifted. Usually it was just a short path he;d worn out over the years, but he thought he’d take the longer path tonight, slightly grown in but still beaten by Jeremy’s paws when he needed a longer stretch to calm the wolf. 

When Jeremy shifted he was a short hair cropped brown wolf, bright yellow-brown eyes in a soft muzzled face. His paws were large enough that Michael compared them to the size of human hands once. Now however it was time for Jeremy to bolt on his own. 

“Return whenever Jer, just don’t go tackling anyone.” Michael teased. He scratched the wolf along the jaw and ear, giving the soft brown ear a little pull. 

Jeremy actually barked happily, bouncing a little with his front legs before he waited at his back gate. 

“Ready?” Michael watched the wolf lower himself a little to the ground. “Set.” A little wiggle, “Go!” Michael watched Jeremy ignore the open gate altogether as he jumped over the fence, racing through the opening field to the large sparsely planted treeline before he disappeared into the thicker woods. 

“What a pup.” Michael laughed to himself. 


End file.
